


best friend of mine

by addalyn2003



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Distress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Minecraft, Sad, Trauma, Writer's Block, scuffed, unexpected, why he die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addalyn2003/pseuds/addalyn2003
Summary: "i'm standing in the ashes of who i used to be"what would've happened 30 seconds earlier?
Kudos: 7





	1. Part One

“Have you seen Tommy?” 

That has been the question Tubbo has asked every single member of the server. The sixteen year old had gone missing since the nuke testing and it was bothering Tubbo so much to the extent that bags were forming under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. Worried would be an understatement, the brunette was anxious and uneasy every day. He knew Tommy was with Sam Nook that day. He knew that the location Jack and him chose was far away from everyone. He made sure Tommy was safe from it. But where was he now? It’s been a week. He couldn’t have ran off for a week without telling him. They were best friends after all. 

“Where did you go Tommy?” the teen whispered to himself as he tried to hold back his tears. He was walking down the Prime Path, the same path Tommy walked daily like a routine, trying to catch his best friend hiding somewhere as a joke because that is all Tommy ever does. He waited to see if he would jump out of a wall and yell out his name and cause his soul to leave his body, but it never came. He has looked in every little corner of the server and there was not a glimpse of his best friend. Tubbo looked for him in his little dirt shack and he wasn't there, he looked for him in his exile place and he wasn’t there, he even went as far as to look in Techoblade’s house and he wasn’t there. No one knew where Tommy was and no one seemed to care enough to keep looking for him.

Puffy and Sam were the exception though. They were the only parental figures who cared enough to help the teen. After Philza helped Dream and Technoblade destroy L’Manburg, Puffy took Tubbo in while Sam took Tommy in. They replaced the parental figure Phil couldn’t satisfy. They did all they could to protect the two teens; Sam had seen all the trauma that had happened to them and Puffy couldn’t save Dream from himself. They were redeeming themselves by protecting the two. By doing something they should’ve done long ago. That was until Tommy’s disappearance.

Sam had blamed himself. He did send Tommy out to get spruce wood for the hotel. He had sent him out to gather immense amounts of materials for the build just so he had something to take his mind off of his trauma. So he wouldn’t be in danger. He would’ve protected the teen with all he had. He made sure Philza never stood near him, he made sure Bad didn’t let the egg get to him, he made sure no harm was on its way to him. But now, now he was gone. 

Puffy, on the other hand, had taken Tubbo in as her own. It was only fit as the teen’s horns started showing more and more since Schlatt’s rule. She cares for him like she cared for her duckling. Only this time, she was going to make sure he wouldn’t end up like her duckling. She was gonna make sure Tubbo did not end up like Dream. Cruel, heartless and in prison.

The teen stood at the entrance of Pandora’s vault contemplating whether he should go in and ask someone he didn’t not want to see, if he had seen his best friend. Every single scenario crossed his brain and in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to face the man that threatened his life and manipulated him like a pawn. He turned around and started walking back toward Snowchester. His tired eyes scanned over the area, it was so quiet and calm. Just like when Tommy was in exile. The only difference was that he knew where Tommy was during exile but now he had no clue where he was, and he did not want to think about the worst that could have happened. 

Tubbo decided to reminisce about his favorite times with Tommy in order to get the forsaken thoughts out of his mind. He was not going to give up on Tommy. He was not going to give up on the boy he met when he was young. He was not going to give up on the boy that he fought alongside with. He was not going to give up on the boy that went through so much pain because of him. He was not going to give up on the boy that he grew up with. He was not going to give up on his best friend.

He remembered when they first met. Tommy was 7 and he was 8. The moment Philza carried him into his house, Tommy was so excited he couldn’t stay still and greeted his father at the door. Phil laughed and placed him down in front of Tommy. At that time, he was taller than his friend but it didn’t stop Tommy from being friends with him. They instantly bonded and from that day onwards, they were inseparable. Until now.

Tubbo didn’t feel the tears until he was about to walk into the speed tunnel. He allowed the water to wash his tears as he swam through the tunnel. The coldness of the water and the ice numbed his skin while it temporarily numbed his thoughts as well. The sun had set and the moon casted a soft glow in the water. Tubbo sighed and decided to call it a day. He would go look for Tommy again tomorrow. 

Sleep never came. His thoughts haunted him, consumed him. The same words everyone told him played like a broken record on loop, but he was determined to ignore the sentence. Yet, the more he heard it, the more he was starting to believe it. His mind and his thoughts were starting to believe his best friend was dead, but his heart wasn’t. His heart couldn’t stomach that feeling. He managed to brush away those thoughts and get the little sleep he was offered. 

His slumber was interrupted by a scream. His scream. A layer of cold sweat was plastered on his skin. Tubbo sighed. The nightmares just never stop, he knew and yet he was too tired. He was willing to go over the pain of nightmares to catch a few minutes of sleep. But this time, he doesn’t think he can ever sleep anymore. This nightmare wasn’t as laid back as the previous ones. This nightmare wasn’t about Tommy just getting lost. It was his death. And he was there, watching his best friend die with no way of helping. It was like he was stuck and no matter how hard he tried to move, he just couldn’t. 

The sun was setting already. Tubbo didn’t get out of bed. He didn’t leave his cabin. He didn't eat. He was too consumed in his thoughts about Tommy to care for himself. All day, he was thinking about Tommy and recalling things he had said that could lead him to his best friend. Any little thing that could possibly point him in the direction of Tommy. He was trying to recall Tommy’s actions, his movements, his words and even the way he spoke but he couldn't find anything that stood out. 

Except when he voiced his concerns about Jack and Niki. 

\---------

_“I don’t know Tubbo, Niki was nice and all but I don't feel cool around her anymore y’know? Like, I don’t feel safe around her.”_

_“Don’t be silly big man. Niki hasn’t changed. She only burnt down the L’Mantree, she was stressed. It’ll be fine yeah? She could never harm anyone or anything.”_

_Tommy shook his head and laughed uneasily. “Yeah you’re right, it’s Niki. I can easily beat her up.”_

_“See, it’s alright Tommy. It’s probably PSDT or whatever it is,” Tubbo laughed._

_“PTSD Tubbo,” Tommy laughed as well. “But Jack Manifold. I don’t trust that dickhead. I don’t know why you even talk to him. He might blow up the whole server with your nukes for all we now.”_

_“Tommy, calm down a bit okay? Nothing will happen. I will protect you.” Tommy laughed even more._

_“You can’t even kill a fly even if you wanted to.”_

\---------

Tubbo hadn’t thought much about that conversation back then but now, now it was all starting to make sense. He recalled all those times Tommy would make up an excuse to leave once Jack and Niki showed up. He was noticing all those times they talked in some sort of code and all he could do was listen without comprehending a single thing they said. He was remembering the day of the nuke test and how odd they were acting. He was noticing every little detail and things that he wouldn’t have noticed normally. And if what he was thinking was correct, “I have to tell Puffy and Sam. I have to tell Puffy and Sam!”

Tubbo threw on a pair of sneakers and ran out of the cabin with no worries other than to tell Puffy and Sam. The moon was up and the stars were twinkling against the darkness of the night. The wind blew coldly against his skin and as he ran but he paid no mind to it, he had more important matters to care about. He reached Puffy’s house faster than the speed of light. He pounded on the door which he probably could’ve broken if Puffy hadn’t opened it on time. She tied her robe and looked at Tubbo with concern. 

“What happened Tubs?” she asked and placed a hand on his cheek. The teen panted and tried to catch his breath. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you ok?”

“W-we need to… we need to find Sam.”

“It’s late, why do we need to find Sam?” Puffy was confused and worried. She knew Tubbo had gone through a lot of trauma and this could easily be PTSD but she decided to not question it. She waited for the teen to explain.

“I-I’ll tell you when… when we have Sam here too.” 

Puffy was still unsure of what her adopted son wanted to say or why he needed Sam to be there as well, but she didn’t say anything about it and put on her boots. They sped walked toward Sam’s house. It took them a solid 5 minutes to get to the prison warden’s house, and as Puffy assumed, the lights were off. That didn’t stop Tubbo from banging on Sam’s door like he did to hers. She decided to let him do his thing because she knew for a fact he wouldn't stop if she told him to. She sighed out from relief when the door opened, revealing Sam. He yawned while rubbing his eyes and looked at the teen and the sheep hybrid in confusion. 

“Tubbo? Puffy? What’s going on?” Sam looked over their shoulders and returned his gaze back at the two, confusion still etched on his face.

“O-ok, ok. Tommy, I know where he is, or what happened to… to him,” Puffy rubbed the teen’s back to calm his stuttering. Tears were starting to brim Tubbo’s blue eyes. “The nuke test. Remember? When I had nukes and I was going to test them and… and Niki and Jack… Niki and Jack, t-they...“

“Okay, okay Tubbo, it’s okay. Breathe yeah? Come inside for now,” Sam started to move so they could abandon the coldness of the night. 

“N-no! We have to… we have to go to the crater. Yeah, the c-crater.” Tubbo choked back a sob and wiped his tears. He started walking in the direction of the snowy spruce forest as Sam and Puffy glanced at each other in confusion. 

“Tubbo! It's going to be cold, we gotta get to Snowchester so you can put on something warmer.” Tubbo stopped and glanced back at the two adults.

“No, it’s fine. We have to go and see.” He kept walking. “Yeah, we have to go and see.”

Sam ran inside and grabbed a cloak for himself and one for Puffy. He grabbed a thick blanket for Tubbo and the two followed the teen. The moon was still up high, shining onto the three people heading over to the crater. None saying a word.

Upon reaching the giant hole, they looked at each other. Tubbo was first to walk closer to it. In any circumstances, he would’ve been strict with wearing radiation suits, but right now, he could care less. The wind blew harshly and the teen shivered. Sam approached him and laid the blanket over his shoulders. There was no sign of life around the crater and Tubbo started to lose hope. He was starting to think that this couldn’t have killed him, that Jack and Niki would be incapable of doing such a cruel thing. Yet, just as he was about to turn around, a huge gust of wind blew and something flew onto his arm. He reached to see what it was and when he did, he let out a blood curdling scream. His tears dampened his cheeks, his knees grew weak and he just collapse onto the ashen floor. His fist curled on the red cloth, burnt around the edges, and brought it up to his chest.

Puffy and Sam caught a glimpse of it and their eyes widened. Puffy muffled a sob with her palm while tears streamed down her cheeks. Sam embraced her against his chest and looked away to hide his cascading tears. The wind kept blowing harshly but none of them seemed to care, the moon was casting its light onto them and the stars kept twinkling. One star twinkling brighter than the rest.


	2. Part Two

Tubbo woke up in Puffy’s house. The creeper hybrid had to help carry him to her house after he passed out. He had the red cloth tied on his wrist and he figured Puffy tied it for him. The sun was set high and Puffy had gone out into the blazing heat. The teen stayed in bed until she came back. He couldn’t find it in himself to get out of the bed. He felt numb, he had cried so much there were no more tears left to cry. He just sat in bed, looking out the window. The sun was going to set at any moment and Tubbo willed himself to watch it. Even if it reminded him of the bench.

The door opened, the teen didn’t turn away from the window, Puffy stood there with a bowl of stew. She looked at him sadly and sat on the edge of the bed. Her voice was soft and comforting, “Tubbs? I figured you haven’t eaten all day and I know I was out, so as soon as I came back I started making stew.”

Tubbo listened carefully and turned slowly to look at her. He was thinking of ignoring everything around him but he figured it wasn’t fair to Puffy seeing how much she cared for him. He took the stew and smiled in the slightest at her. He thought Tommy wouldn’t want him to mope around because he was dead. So he discarded the idea of ignoring everyone’s existence and decided to do something no one would’ve thought he would do. He was done showing emotions to people and getting hurt. He was done trusting people and having them break that trust. He was done getting step on over and over again. He would be the villain. 

He had been living with Puffy for over a week. They had been coping with Tommy’s death together along with Sam. They all had been moving on at a decent pace knowing Tommy wouldn’t want people moping around with him being dead. Puffy had taken Tubbo to what she had been doing over the week. She had been building a thing to honor Tommy near his house. A little statue of him holding a disc. Around the statue, she placed items that represent him; a compass that points to his house, cobblestone, Mellohi and Cat. She had taken a whole week to find those discs, to gather resources for the lodestone, to build up his statue and to find flowers to place around.

She had seen Ranboo visit and place an allium. He had told her that when they first interacted, he gave Tommy an allium and he proceeded to insult him. She then saw Quackity place down some string. He told her about their little drug bit and how he would always call him ‘Big Q’ and how much brotherly love he felt. She also saw Sapnap who dug out a little pond and placed down a tropical fish in it. He told her it was his fish Mars and how Tommy forced him to release Mars. She listened in awe when he told her about how hard Tommy went to search for Mars so he could gain him as an ally for Doomsday. They all giggled at the memories because that was Tommy. That’s how he always was. Insulting as a way of affection, doing weird bits with everyone and determined to fight for what he wanted.

Everyday, Tubbo and Puffy would take a walk over to the statue while reminiscing about memories they had with the blue eyed boy. When they arrived, Sam was already there. Tubbo turned away when he saw what Sam placed down. His Sam Nook mask. Puffy rubbed his arm and walked toward Sam. The teen took deep breaths to keep his tears at bay and let the adults bond. He walked and lightly touched the bench he would sit on with Tommy everyday, just looking at the sunset and being teenagers. He heard footsteps approaching and turned on his heel immediately. Philza. Tubbo’s expression went stoic and he narrowed his blue eyes. He walked toward the older man, Tommy’s father and his former adoptive father. They met midway on the path. Tubbo stood his ground and Phil just stared at him in confusion.

“What’re you doing here Phil?” 

“I’m here to talk to Sam and Puffy. About Tommy.” Tubbo scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“You may leave then, because I am not letting you near them.”

“Tubbo.”

“Phil, there is no business for you here. It’s a couple of weeks too late. You don’t care. All you care about is Technoblade this, Technoblade that blah blah.”

“Move Tubbo,” Phil sighed. He was tired. He just wanted closure and Tubbo wasn’t going to let him have that.

“No Phil. You want to talk to them?” The teen drew out his sword from its sheath. Tommy’s bandana tied and hanging from its handle. Phil stared at the piece of cloth for a while before returning his gaze back at the teen. “You’ll have to get through me first. Because you lost both me and Tommy after you sided with Techo and Dream to blow up L’Manburg.”

“Tubbo-”

“You have no place walking in here. You don’t even have the right to place Tommy’s name on your lips. You don’t get to walk in here saying you are Tommy’s father when you have done the exact opposite of what a father does.”

Sam and Puffy walked over to them when they glanced up and saw the teen and the older man talking. Sam’s voice was stoic and hard, “Mr. Minecraft, what brings you here.”

“Oh, nothing Sam. He was just about to leave.” Tubbo gave Phil a pointed look. “Right Phil?”

“Uh, yeah,” Phil stared at him. This wasn’t the child he had taken in all those years ago. Tubbo never defied Phil’s orders, he never clapped back at him and he definitely didn’t order him to leave. Phil’s gaze  
saddened and he whispered, “What happened to you Tubbo?”

“I grew up and I learned. That’s what happened,” his face was still set hard. Phil sighed, glancing at Sam and Puffy and giving them a sad smile, he turned to walk away from the trio. Tubbo took in a shaky breath of air and relaxed. Sam walked closer to him and gave him a hug.

“Silly boy, I’m supposed to protect you. Not the other way around.” As soon as Sam said that, Puffy joined the hug and Tubbo broke out in tears. Puffy ran her hands through the teen’s hair to calm him down. 

“There, there. It’ll be all okay Tubbs,” came Puffy’s soothing words.

It’s been another week since Tubbo’s confrontation with Philza. He had been keeping distance with everyone on the server. He needed some time alone to think what his next move was going to be. He would go and sit on the bench thinking of every consequence his actions could have and they all pointed to the same ending. Yet he was willing to sacrifice everything if it got his point across to everyone. He wanted everyone to understand what they did and how he felt about it because no one, no one ever cared about how he felt. He was just another child to them. Another child they could manipulate. Another child they could step on. But this time, he was done. He was going to speak up and let everyone know that he wasn’t letting anyone step over him again, that they have to pay for what they did. 

“Jack! Niki! Hey!” Jack and Niki turned to face the teen calling out their names. They smiled at Tubbo uncomfortably as they saw his smile. He was smiling but his eyes weren’t. They couldn’t place what they saw and what they felt. His blue eyes were cold and they didn't match his smile, but they shook it off and greeted him.

“Hey Tubbo! What brings you here?” Tubbo looked around.

“I don’t know, honestly. But I was headed to the nuke test area to observe the damage of the aftermath and I don’t know, I don’t really want to go by myself y’know.”

“You want us to go with you?” Jack looked at Niki questioningly and she just shrugged.

“Yeah, please. You are the only ones that know where that is and have seen the initial damage. It’ll be good research!” Tubbo started walking toward the spruce forest trusting that Jack and Niki were following. They followed with questioning glances but didn’t say anything. The whole journey there was silent and suspenseful. Tubbo had waited for this day for a week and he was excited. He had an evil glint in his eyes. His demeanor changed back the moment they reached the crater. “Wow, look at the aftermath damage of this place!”

“Yeah, it spread so much- careful Tubbo, don’t get close to the nuclear waste.”

“Yeah, don’t worry big man. Can’t say the same about you though,” he whispered the last part to himself. 

“How does it feel?”

“Oh, uh, it’s very hot here,” Niki said softly while fanning herself with her hand. “Are you sure it’s safe to be here Tubbo?”

“Oh yeah, it is. Maybe not for you two though. Hmm.” Tubbo walked closer to the crater’s edge and set his right hand on his sword handle. “How did it feel huh?”

“What- Tubbo what do you mean,” Jack asked. “If it isn't safe then what are we doing here! And what do you mean how did what feel like! We have to go Tubbo, it’s dangerous!”

“Yes Tubbo, let’s go,” Niki said softly.

“No. How did it feel.” The teen turned his head slightly, looking at them from his peripheral vision. “Answer me.”

“How did what-” Jack stopped. Tubbo drew his sword and held it to his side. Jack saw it. Niki saw it. The red cloth. Tommy’s bandana. “-feel…”

Tubbo turned around and stared at them. “Do you regret it Jack Manifold? How do you sleep at night Niki? Actually, don’t answer any of that. Answer this. Was it worth it?”

“Tubbo-” Niki started.

“No! None of you get to talk. I should’ve listened to Tommy and never trusted you Jack Manifold. And Niki, I don't know what happened to you. I get why you burnt down the tree but helped kill Tommy? It’s like I don’t know you anymore.” Tubbo walked closer to them. Niki was hiding behind Jack but he was equally as scared as her. Their plan was to kill Tommy, yes. But when he actually died, Niki felt guilty and Jack felt numb. “This place is completely safe. I neutralized it. But, it’s not safe for the two of you.”

“What does that mean!” Jack yelled. He tried to stay calm but his voice shook. 

Tubbo took out some potions, and before Jack and Niki could think fast enough, he had already thrown nausea and poison at them. “Too bad that unlike Tommy, you’ll get to respawn. Your stuff on the other hand, I won’t be so lenient about.” With a smooth sweep of his sword, Jack and Niki vanished into thin air, respawning somewhere in L’Manburg while their stuff laid on the ashed grass. The last thing he heard were their shrill cries for help but that didn’t seem to bother him. Tubbo wiped his sword on the grass next to Jack and Niki’s items, took out some TNT and lit it up. He watched the tiniest of the explosions and just like that, they lost their items. Their material items. Terribly enough, they will have to work to get that back. But Tubbo? He lost his best friend. And he can never get him back. 

He would've felt guilty for killing Jack and Niki. He should have felt guilty. But he felt nothing. If not he felt better. He felt relieved and refreshed. It’s been days since that happened and he felt giddy. Puffy had no idea what had happened, neither did Sam. And the teen wasn’t going to tell them. 

“I’ll be back soon soon Puffy!”

“Okay, be safe yeah?” Puffy glanced back at Tubbo just as he left out the door. She sighed. She didn’t know what the teen was doing and she suspected it had something to do with Bad’s problem. Skeppy had been missing for a few days now. A. week even, and Bad was worried. But she quickly discarded the idea, Tubbo could never do such a thing. Or could he?

“Oh for the love of everything Skeppy, shut the hell up will you. You are giving me a massive migraine”

“Tubbo! What the fuck is wrong with you!” Skeppy was tied. 

“I should’ve gagged you or something, ugh,” Tubbo paced around the room. Blackstone walls and floors. This room should’ve given him PTSD, but his mind focused on something else. “Are you sure he’s coming?”

“Tubbo, please. What is this about?” The teen rolled his eyes. 

“Shush Skeppy. I want him to know how it feels like to lose someone he loves. It’s not like you won’t respawn again.” 

“What are you going to do?”

“I want to kill you. Duh.” 

“I didn’t do anything to you-”

“You didn’t, but Bad did.” Tubbo walked to stand in front of the tied man. “Him and his stupid little egg. And everyone on this server. All of you wanted Tommy dead. And now, now he is. But I will make sure everyone feels how I felt, yeah? And right now it’s Bad’s turn, I will kill you-”

“No you won’t Tubbo,” a new voice said. The teen turned around and to his surprise, almost the entire server was there, Bad leading them all. He knew Bad would be there, but the whole server? This was like a replay of the final disc war. Except this time, he was the one getting surrounded. 

“Hello BadBoyHalo. Took you long enough. Were you busy gathering the whole server against me?” Bad and Skeppy’s rings had trackers that pointed at each other. Tubbo knew this, but he never knew the whole server would show up as well.

“Tubbo, let Skeppy go.” Tubbo laughed.

“Now, why would I do that?” he pulled out his sword, Tommy’s bandana still tied to its handle. “I want you to know how I felt when Tommy died. I want you to feel it. And anyway, it’s not like he won't respawn again, sadly, but I guess watching his life leave his body is close enough.”

Tubbo turned around, tightened his grip on the sword in hand and ready for bloodshed. “Tubbo, stop.” He turned around at the sound of the new voice. Sam. 

“Sam-”

“Tubbo, untie him.”

“No, Sam-”

“Tubbo, please,” a new voice said. A softer one. Puffy. Tubbo glanced at her and the grip on his sword loosened. “Untie him.”

Tubbo looked conflicted. He looked between Sam and Puffy, they both looked at him sadly, like the teenager standing in front of them wasn’t who he used to be. 

When Bad remembered the trackers, he didn’t know what was going to happen or who he was going to see. That’s when Puffy suggested gathering the whole server to go and see. As they all neared the familiar mountain, they feared the worst. But when they entered the familiar room, they never expected the teenager standing there. They did not expect to see Tubbo in Dream’s lair. The people who were the most surprised were Puffy and Sam. Their thoughts raked through thinking how they have failed the teen.

Tubbo sighed and walked toward Skeppy. He walked behind him and with his sword, cut the ropes loose. Skeppy stood and walked toward Bad, the latter hugging him close. The teen sheathed his sword and untied the cloth. He wasn’t leaving the only thing he had from Tommy behind, so he tied it around his wrist using his teeth to pull one side to secure it. He stared at everyone. “What now? You want to kill me? Go ahead. I want to see you try.” His hand rested on this sword handle. Before anyone could do anything, Sam enderpearled behind the teen, startling him.

“Tubbo,” he said in a hard tone. Tubbo turned to look at the taller man. The prison warden. “Drop your sword.”

“Sam-” the look he gave him caused him to immediately comply. He pulled his sword out with a smooth swish and placed it on the blackstone floor. He knew where this was going, he knew no one would’ve fought him. They couldn’t. 

“Let’s go yeah?” The teen nodded and started walking with Sam behind him. Everyone made way for the prison warden and the teen to pass through. As they were about to step onto the elevator, Tubbo stopped Sam.

“Can Puffy come?” was all he said. Sam looked at Puffy and nodded. The sheep hybrid walked up to join them on the elevator. 

“What happened to you Tubbo?” The voice was soft but everyone heard it. It was Ranboo. The half enderman hybrid stood behind everyone, looking at the teen sadly. 

“What happened to me? I learned. That’s what happened. None of you cared. None of you care that two people killed a child, but the moment a child makes a little mistake, all hell breaks loose.” The elevator hasn't started yet. He glanced at everyone and smirked. “None of you cared, so why should I?”  
His hand curled into a fist and pushed onto the button that triggered the elevator. But what everyone didn’t know was that it also triggered the mass amount of TNT there was under them. The teen, the sheep hybrid and the prison warden were halfway up when the explosions happened. It shook the elevator causing Puffy to flinch and let a tear fall down onto her cheek. The multiple death messages appeared along with their screams. And then, there was silence.

Tubbo sighed and whispered, “This is who I am without you.”


	3. Part Three

Tubbo stepped out of the elevator first, followed by Sam and Puffy. The teen turned to look at Puffy who was crying uncontrollably. She placed a tender hand on his cheek and he placed his hand on top of hers. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Does everyone that I take under my wing become like this? Like this selfish and cruel being?” Tubbo’s heart broke. He knew it was selfish, but coming from Puffy hurt. Coming from someone that took care of him when he needed them the most hurt so much.

“It’s not you, we just, can’t learn to appreciate it enough.” A lone tear rolled down his cheek. Puffy wiped it with the pad of her thumb. “I’m sorry. I love you. I’ll tell him you said hi.”

She swore she would make sure Tubbo wouldn’t end up like Dream. She promised herself that she would do anything to make sure he wouldn't end up like Dream. And now, he was going to prison like Dream. Both her ducklings were the same. She failed herself. 

Her hand fell to her side and Sam guided the teen away. The journey to Pandora’s box wasn’t long. So when they were at its entrance, Tubbo stopped them. “Sam?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok kid. It’ll be ok.” And in they went.

\---------

Days really did pass by slower in the inescapable obsidian box. Tubbo was put in the main holding cells, but it still felt like solitary confinement. He got fed potatoes. Sometimes raw, sometimes cooked. There was just constant silence and the occasional thump of Sam’s trident against the obsidian. There was no window. Nothing to do. Tubbo assumed he had been in there for at least a week or two. Sam never uttered more than a sentence to him and he was getting tired of talking to himself or to the wall. He fiddled with Tommy’s bandana, grateful Sam allowed him to keep it. The loudness of netherite boots and thumping of a trident alerted Tubbo of Sam’s presence. The teen hastily stood up and walked to the iron door. 

“Sam! Hello!” Sam sighed and stopped in front of the teen’s cell. Tubbo knew the prison warden wasn’t going to treat him like he always did, and he was fine with that. 

“Yes, Tubbo?” Sam was tired but his voice never shook. 

“You know, since you don’t talk to me and I want to socialize, can I like, talk to Dream?”

“No,” was the immediate response

“Oh, come on Sam. I’m bored.” Tubbo whined. “Please. I’ll behave. Not like I have anything that will break him out of there.”

Sam sighed. “Fine, fine.” The prison warden let the teen out of the cell. They went on their journey to the server owner’s cell in solitary confinement. Tubbo looked around the prison. The purple obsidian that matched the blackstone just seemed so interesting to Tubbo that he bumped onto Sam’s back. The prison warden looked at him pointedly. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just… admiring the prison y’know?” He placed his hands in his pockets and Sam sighed. They got to the lava wall. The thing that separated Tubbo and Dream. The two adoptive sons of Puffy. Brothers and enemies alike.

“I trust you won’t try anything funny.”

“I promise Sam.” 

The lava finished dropping. Dream sat, leaning against the farthest obsidian wall, his mask was half burnt and his emerald eyes were fixed on Tubbo. The teen walked along the bridge and watched as the lava walled around him again. He stood facing Dream, back facing the security camera. 

“Tubbo.” Dream’s voice was raspy and dry. His gaze was on the red cloth around the teen’s wrist.

“Dream.” Tubbo’s hands clenched around something in his pockets. He smiled at Dream and pulled his hand out. Dream looked at Tubbo’s outstretched hand and his eyes widened at the object laying on the teen's open palm. “Let’s make a deal, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! If you got this far, thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to apologize if it seems scuffed, I was short on time to finish it and edit it thoroughly lol. My best friend had wanted to see a Tubbo villain arc and since her birthday was coming up, I decided to write this for her and why not share it with all you lovely people as well :D
> 
> I have decided on an open ending as well because 1) time lol and 2) I have always wanted to try to end a story with an open ending and I thought why not let the readers theorize and be part of the story writing :D
> 
> So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed this and if my best friend is reading, happy birthday again love you :)
> 
> Thank you once again! <3


End file.
